Uncovered
by Mishi Nagano
Summary: Brought on by "Two Worlds" by Phil Collins. 2 worlds, 2 villages, 2 stories, 1 common force. Kakashi is famous for his line 'look underneath the underneath', and now, were going to see the underneath story of one kunoichi that helped shape the Naruto world but was never seen. Authors note: If certain chapters are too large for one sitting, I will post what I get done, in parts.
1. The Beginning

Deep green, lush trees blew in the wind as the warm summer sun shone doneon the people of the world. Citizens of the village were walking about, doing errands, task and their jobs. Everyone, even their leader, was hard at work.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk, filling out more of the endless paperwork that came with being Hokage. 'I wonder if I should go out for a stroll around the village and escape this mess.'Before he could finish that thought, a hard knocking came to his door.

"Enter!"

One of the code translators came rushing in, our of breath. Bowing quickly, she held out a scroll to Sarutobi.

"Lord Hokage, an urgent plea just came in from Onigakure. It seems they were attacked by a large amount of rogue ninjas, deemed A-class and above, without any warnings. They request immediate help."

Sarutobi read over the scroll quickly before slamming it on his desk.

"Wolf, Tortoise, Raven, Boar! Report!"

Instantly, four Anbu materialized in front of him and the translator. "You four are to go to Onigakure and provide immediate assistance. An undetermined number of rogues have attacked their village. They are short numbered after the Third Great War 2 years agoand dfastically out numbered and overpowered. Once I can gather backup teams to assist, they will follow shortly after. Dismissed!"

And just like that, the four masked shinobi vanished with one unified "Hai!" The third Hokage, rubbing his eyes, stood from his chair to look out at his village, noon sun up high.

"Get me any spare jonnin and high-ranking chunnin!"


	2. Horror part 1

It takes two days to get to Onigakure from Konohagakure. It took the four Anbu 12 hours, and what they discovered was a war zone. buildings were destroyed and turn into big giant piles of rubble. Fires blazed throughout the medium size village. Dead bodies, shinobi and civilians, man, woman and child, lay in the street. It was eerily quiet.

"All this in one day?" asked Raven .

"It seems so," Wolf turned to the others, "split up to search for surviviors. In one hour, meet back here to regroup and discuss our findings. Radio contact constant. We'll move on from there."

In a blur, they spread out, going in four different directions.

Boar was in what looked like the remains of the villages market. Bodies were scattered all over. Large craters and scorch marks covered the ground. Kunai and shuriken we're in bedded in almost every surface. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Boar turned to see a small puppy tugging on something that was pinned under a large crate.

Walking closer, Boar realized what the young canine was pulling on. With mask pushed aside, Boar heaved onto the ground what remained of his lunch from 12 hours ago. Short, close cropped black hair rested in his hand as he paused to gain his bearings, along with control over his stomach.

The remains of a woman holding a small child, whether it had been a boy or girl, couldn't be deciphered as the young ones head had been crushed, only leaving the lower face. The woman wasnt much better. Both legs were gone and a gaping hole in her torso showed maggots hatching in the rotting meat. Long black hair was covered in mud and blood. Her once bright blue eyes were now dull, like a thin layer of fog in the middle of the day.

For Boar, this was pretty rough to stomach, this being his first official mission under the Anbu rankings. As a regular shinobi, nothing had been this gruesome on any of his missions before. With being still in the academy during the last Great Shinobi War and a genin during the Kyuubi attack, no serious fighting had happened to leave corpses in this state. All his kills had been clean, swift and quiet, nothing like this. Saying a quick prayer and closing the woman's eyes, Boar knew one thing as he turned to walk away.

'Whoever did this is going to pay, I'll make sure of it.'

Raven opened yet another classroom door to find the same scene as the last five rooms. Blood, body parts, papers and weapoms littered every surface. Desk were now kindling and windows had no glass left in them. Sighing, Raven scanned the room for any chakras and found none, again.

"Damn, did they wipe out the entire village?"

A small pug sniffed the ground a few meters away from his master. Looking to the Anbu who was lifting up an overturned wagon to peek underneath it; he gave a small yip to get Wolf's attention. Wolf set down the wagon and walked over to the small dog.

"What is it, Pakkun? Find anything?"

Giving a slight shrug he sat on his hind quarters. "Nah, not yet. But maybe one of the others has found something."

Wolf looked up towards the moon, high above them. It was almost time to regroup at the meeting spot. "I'm goona go regroup with Tortoise, Boar, and Raven. You and the pack keep searching, howl if you find anything."

Getting up and trotting down the street, he gave a mubble of agreement before taking to the roofs to inform the rest of the pack.

Walking up the large stone steps, an ominous feeling crept down Tortoise's back. The temple wasn't looking very welcoming. The clouds in the midnight sky gave the Demonic statues lining the outer entryway a menacing look. Previous visits to the village played in his mind, of the many monks that lived in this very temple. They were the ones in charge of the sealings.

And that's why the attack was so out of the ordinary. Onigakure wasn't called the Village Hidden by Demons for nothing. Each and every ninja was given a demon counterpart when they became genin. Some choose to have them stored in side weapons, to be passed on to children when the time came. But the ususl, and more effect, was to have them sealed within one self.

Pushing on the intimidating wooden doors, he scanned for any life forms. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

Just as he thought he caught a sliver of a weak chakra on the very outskirts of the scan, the radio clicked in.

"Tortoise, report. Its been an hour, where are you?" Wolf's voice came over the radio, sounding as indifferent as ever.

Pressing a finger against the small mic on his neck, he replied. "Gomen, be right there." Dismissing the faint signature as left overs of the battle, Tortoise made a quick hand sign and teleported away.


	3. Horror part 2

Four anbu stood in a circle in the middle of a crumbling, devastated village. They each wore a mask; Wolf, Tortoise, Boar and Raven.

Raven's hand was up against the chin of his mask, scratching at the edge where the hard material met with his skin. "I don't understand how this could happen. I remember fighting a kunoichi of theirs back during the chunnin exams. Between her and her bird demon, I had to stay on defense the entire time. I just lucked out that she tripped of all things, or else I'd of probably been killed. And she was supposedly one of the weakest."

Wolf nodded, "Yes, they are formidable opponents. It is definably confusing with everything considered. This is one of the strongest hidden villages outside the Five Great Nations and it was wiped out within 48 hours. I can understand taking out all the shinobi, but why the civilians? From what I could tell, none of them seemed physically capable to defend themselves against their attackers."

Boar shook his head, black hair swishing with the movement. "I think the civilians were used as a warning. Some of the wounds I saw were complete over kill. If they simply wanted to kill everyone, a well-placed kunai or senbon would have easily worked."

"Although," Tortoise looked towards the north side of the village where the temple was, "I believe that whoever did this had some line of respect and honor."

Wolf's head tilted to the side, "why do you say that?"

The temple was completely intact, suffering no damage what-so-ever. Bodies lay all over the steps and damage is all around it, but not any actual marks or signs of attack."

Wolf was about to comment when a howl split through the late night air, coming from north side.

"That's Bull. Seems like they found something."

"Hopefully, someone," mentioned Raven.

They took to the roofs, mindful of weak structures. Landing soundlessly on the ground, crouched down, they took notice of all 8 Ninken sitting introit of the temple steps.

A medium-sized tan furred dog with sunglasses looked at the new arrivals in silent acknowledgement. "Bull sniffed out a female human deep inside the temple, below ground."


End file.
